Death Cards
Death Cards are playing cards found throughout Call of Duty: World at War. They are attached to helmets and placed on top of vertical rifles. Death Cards are similar to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Intelligence pieces. They each unlock a special ability in co-op play. Locations Thunder Mission: Semper Fi (Eight of Hearts) Effect: Headshots cause enemies to explode, because blubber rocks Location: At the very beginning after leaving the shack, you will see another shack to the right. The card is inside. Hard Headed Mission: Little Resistance (Four of Clubs) Effect: Enemies take less bullet damage Location: At the end of the mission before going into the last building, look to the right. The card is in a corner of bushes. Suicide King Mission: Hard Landing (King of Hearts) Effect: Shoot explosive pistol rounds while downed Location: About halfway through the mission you will see a big building with a mini-trench outside. Enter the building, and go into the lower level. The card is to the right when you go into the room with the stairs. Trivia: This gun is also known as the Holy pistol Cold Dead Hands Mission: Vendetta (Five of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take their weapons with them to the grave Location: Before the sniper section at the first part of the mission, Reznov will lead you through a building. Follow the bar around to the end to find the card. Sticks & Stones Mission: Their Land, Their Blood (Joker) Effect: Your weapon arsenal consists of a knife and rocks Location: Destroy the tanks, and go through the barn. Search the stalls to your right to find the card. Vampire Mission: Burn 'em Out (Queen of Hearts) Effect: Can only recharge your health by getting kills Location: Just before the second mortar position is a bunker to the left. The card is inside. Flak Jacket Mission: Relentless (Nine of Diamonds) Effect: Enemies take less explosive damage Location: At the end of the mission, take either the left or right path. Eventually the paths will reconnect. The card is about halfway down the path. Body Armor Mission: Ring of Steel (Jack of Spades) Effect: Enemies die by headshots only Location: Enter the asylum, then immediately go to the left. The card is in the far bottom left corner. Undead Soldier Mission: Eviction (Ace of Spades) Effect: Enemies come back from the dead Location: During the first half of the mission, just after the kitchen area, you will eventually see a room to your right that has a large hole in it. Drop down to find the card. Trivia: The undead enemies are very similar to the zombies in the Nazi Zombies bonus game. Painkiller Mission: Blowtorch & Corkscrew (Ten of Clubs) Effect: Shoot downed Co-op teammates to revive them if they die. Location: Go to the left as you move toward the second bunker. A Japanese soldier hanging upside down is near the card. Berserker Mission: Breaking Point (Three of Diamonds) Effect: Get three kills in five seconds to become Berserk Location: Clear all four mortar pits, then go to the small shack in the south of this area. The card is inside. Paintball Mission: Heart of the Reich (Six of Clubs) Effect: Paintball guns Location: The card is in the closed-off subway entrance on the left side of the street at the start of the mission. Victory Mission: Downfall (Two of Spades) Effect: Limits your HUD, turns on friendly fire, and bleed out in half the time Location: Before you get to the theater, some of your allies will break through a door to your right. The card is past that door. Video tutorial 400px|left Category:Call of Duty: World at War